zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoru Akashi
Character Information Kaoru Akashi (明石 薫 Akashi Kaoru) is one of the main protagonist of the series Zettai Karen Children. She's an Level 7 Esper and also the main leader of the group "The Children". Known as the main protagonist of the series, she also appeared in the 50th anniversary game of Shonen Sunday and their rival Shonen Magazine. On a Japanese commercial to promote the game, she was battling Itsuki "Ikki" Minami from Air Gear. She also appeared in the light novel that has been based on the series. Appearance She has short Burnt orange hair and purple eyes. She wears a Japanese school outfit and wears sneakers. At the age of 12 she has long Burnt orange hair, wearing more adults cloths then usual. Video Game Appearance Zettai Karen Children DS: Dai-4 no Children She appeared on the prologue of the game. They where been battling a bad guy. After the prologue, an scene from the episode and manga has been appeared, that she has been drinking stamina drinks and where been disrespecting Koichi, but there was also an error, they went crying to the director. That event was happened before. Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! She also appeared in the 50 year anniversary of Shonen Sunday and their rival Shonen Magazine's game for the PSP. It's a arcade game which the user can choose her freely or she only appeared when you unlock her. Personality She has a very energetically personality. She gets exited when they got a mission, which she gets carried away. She has also a short temper when someone gets on her nerves. She always is reading old geezer magazines and drinks stamina drinks. She cannot think about the risk of her position which she always is forgetting it. She where been saving a pilot's life but forget his pilot which a building has been destroyed. Chronology Esper Training Arc After the training, she and the others where been send to capture the teleporter. After that they has captured him, she went through some test. Later they where been reported that the teleporter has been escaped which that they are going after them. Later when they are tracing the teleporter, he where becoming in trouble. Kaoru then helps him off with her psychical powers which she originally captured him. After that, she where been encouraged by Kōichi's line. VS. Future Arc Princess Arc Powers & Abilities Kaoru is capable of using telekinesis, which she can manipulate gravity. She uses her ability to fight criminals but she can use it really far. The Limiter is holding her psychical powers in a temper when she overreacts. She can make a big impact when she isn't capable to control her power. Equipment * Limiter: She has the watch limiter to temper her powers when she going to far. It happens most of times, because she has become addicted to action. Abilities * Manipulation of Gravity: Thanks by her psychical powers, she is able to control gravity. When she becomes instable, the manipulation is going to be dangerous which that the impact will happen inside of the body. * Psychokinesis Variation: She is able to use techniques from the variation. She controls the gravity on the position she wants. Relationship Family & Friends Kōichi Minamoto She always teasing him, evenly she goes far in teasing saying perversity things. She gets mostly annoyed by him because he's always getting in her way. Aoi Nogami Shiho Sannomiya Trivia * She alongside with Aoi and Shiho's future dream is to conquer the world. Category:Female Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Members